Verdade ou Desafio!
by Berta Prugger
Summary: [Frontier]x[Terminada] Como aquele era o 1º, seria um baile muito especial na vida de Kouji, se não fosse o estúpido desafio de Junpei... Seria...? KOUICHIxKOUJI! YAOI E INCESTO. Não gosta, não leia!
1. O Jogo

**_Título:_** _Verdade ou Desafio!_ (1/2)  
**_Autora:_** Berta Prugger  
**_Casais:_** Kouichi/Kouji; Izumi/Junpei em segundo plano.  
**_Classificação:_** 13 anos  
**_Resumo:_** Como aquele era o 1º, seria um baile muito especial na vida de Kouji, se não fosse o estúpido desafio de Junpei... Seria...? **_  
Retratação:_** Digimon Frontier não é meu!!! Por favor não me processem!   
**_Avisos:_** **ESSE**** FIC É KOUICHIxKOUJI!!! ISSO SIGNIFICA, NÃO Só ELE É YAOI, MAS TAMBÉM INCESTO ENTRE GÊMEOS!!! SE VOCÊ TEM ALGO CONTRA POR FAVOR NÃO LEIA!!! Todos estão avisados! **Fora isso, nenhum outro aviso. Essa fic continua PG-13, então não há cenas de sexo e nem palavras vulgares, não se preocupem! =)

**_Notas da Autora:_** Kouichi e Kouji têm dezesseis anos, Kouichi continua com o mesmo corte de cabelo enquanto o cabelo de Kouji está até a cintura.  
Perdoem-me se os personagens estão um pouco fora de caracterização, eu tenho tendência a descaracterizá-los quando escrevo.... =X  
Eu usarei os nomes japoneses: Izumi (Zoe), Junpei (J.P.) e Tomoki (Tommy).  
A história começa com os seis digiescolhidos na residência dos Kimura, brincando de verdade ou desafio!! =D

Ah, e outra coisa! Acho que os autores e leitores daqui já devem ter percebido, o "O" maiúsculo com acento agudo aqui no ff.net não funciona. Então, sempre que tiver um, eu vou substituir pelo minúsculo mesmo, ok? =)

----

- Izumi! Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio!

Hmpf! Eu ainda não acredito que deixei Takuya me persuadir a jogar esse jogo estúpido! Só não me sentia humilhado a uma hora dessas porque a raiva era maior. Como eu podia ser tão estúpido e deixar me convencer? Acho que, na verdade, eu tinha esperanças de descobrir algum segredo sujo do Kouichi... Mas até agora, a única coisa que eu conseguira era ficar só de bermuda no dia mais frio do inverno (sem contar que eu estava febril), com meus cabelos amarrados em dois rabos de cavalo femininos demais, com prendedores cor-de-rosa e extremamente chamativos...

Eu voltei minha atenção aos meus amigos novamente para ver Izumi saindo da sala enquanto Junpei perfurava Tomoki com um olhar bravo. Descobri o porquê quando ela voltou vestida de biquini, tremendo. Escutei Kouichi rindo ao meu lado e dei um suspiro. Meus amigos eram doentes ou algo assim? Aqueles desafios estavam indo longe demais, mas eu confesso que gostei de ver Izumi sentada no chão sem nada a cobrí-la, tremendo tanto quanto eu. Ela que tinha me mandado tirar as roupas e aquela pequena vingança... Tão logo ela sentou, Junpei se ergueu e a puxou para o seu colo, abraçando-a. Bom demais para uma vingança... Mas tudo bem, fazer o quê? Izumi voltou a girar aquela garrafinha revoltante no chão, que estava no meio da rodinha formada por mim, Kouichi, Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei e Izumi. Minha atenção voltou plenamente para o jogo. Como Junpei não se manifestou... Izumi pergunta para Kouichi.

- Verdade ou desafio? - Izumi perguntou devagar, aparentemente analisando o que faria contra meu pobre irmão.

- Hmm... Verdade...? - Ele respondeu receoso, com um sorriso forçado. Era a primeira vez que ele pedia verdade, e apesar de ele ter sido obrigado a fazer coisas humilhantes por alguns segundos, pelo menos ele tinha cabelo curto demais para amarrar com algo revoltante... Eu confesso que fiquei meio surpreso por ele ter pedido verdade, mas imaginei que a tara de Izumi por me ver semi-nú provavelmente também se aplicava por ele, e como ele começara a corar provavelmente ele tinha chegado à mesma conclusão que eu... Que pena. Se eu pudesse ver Kouichi só de bermuda, talvez aquele jogo valesse a pena... Que raios eu estou pensando?!? Eu tremi mais do que antes quando esse pensamento cruzou minha cabeça.

- Por quem você está apaixonado? - perguntou Izumi depois de pensar um pouco. Aquilo me chamou a atenção, e eu imediatamente me voltei para ele. Daria qualquer coisa para saber quem era o dono de seu coração... Kouichi empalideceu consideravelmente, então me lançou um olhar nervoso, rapidamente voltando seu olhar para Izumi novamente. Ele parecia acuado, senti-me realmente mal por ele e me peguei desejando que Izumi não tivesse perguntado logo isso.

- Ah... Eu posso... trocar...? Para desafio... Por favor? - sua voz estava fraca e trêmula, e ele parecia a ponto de ter um ataque. Os outros se entreolharam e, com pena de Kouichi, ou talvez com o mesmo medo que eu que ele realmente tivesse um ataque de nervos, eles concordaram. Kouichi respirou uma respiração tão funda que todos nós escutamos, e a cor gradualmente começou a voltar ao seu rosto. Eu fiquei mais aliviado também, se ele tivesse passado mal, com certeza eu também passaria, principalmente com o frio que estava sentindo. Izumi, afinal, parecia satisfeita em me ver apenas, porque ela ficou uns bons cinco minutos pensando em algo para desafiar meu irmão. Então ela sorriu um sorriso que me fez tremer violentamente e se aconchegou mais nos braços de Junpei.

- Ora... Kouji está tremendo, coitado... Coloque-o no seu colo e abrace-o como Junpei está fazendo comigo, Kouichi, para esquentá-lo. Seu desafio é ficar o resto do jogo assim. A menos que queira voltar atrás e aceitar a verdade...? - Eu olhei para a Izumi com minha boca aberta e olhos arregalados. Todos os meus pelos estavam arrepiados, eu estava tremendo, e sabia que não era só o frio fenomenal que estava fazendo. Voltei meu olhar para Kouichi. Ele também a estava olhando chocado, provavelmente com a mesma expressão que eu, mas de repente voltou seu olhar para mim e fechou a boca, ficando vermelho. Ele ficou alguns segundos considerando a propósta de Izumi, então se levantou do chão e veio até mim. Senti meu rosto corar e tremi novamente, meu olhos colados em meu irmão. Ele então se sentou ao meu lado e me puxou para o colo dele, me abraçando para junto de si. Kouichi estava tão quente, e eu estava com tanto frio, que senti como se tivesse pegando fogo e tremi violentamente de novo. Ele pareceu então menos envergonhado, e ao invés disso me olhou preocupado.

- Kouji? Você está com tanto frio assim? - ele perguntou com sua voz de sempre, com um tom preocupado, e me limitei a concordar com a cabeça. Então ele me puxou mais ainda para perto de si e me abraçou mais forte. Sentindo seu calor e seu cheiro doce me envolvendo, eu fechei os olhos e me encostei nele, soltando um suspiro contente. Logo voltei a abrir os olhos, para deparar com o sorriso de Kouichi voltado para mim. Então, ele voltou para Izumi novamente. - Você pode girar a garrafa para mim então, Izumi? - Ela parecia extremamente alegre e satisfeita com sua escolha, e balançou a cabeça com empolgação. esticando seu braço e girando a garrafa. Escutei Kouichi gemendo baixinho quando a garrafa apontou para ele e Izumi novamente e sorri. Izumi olhou para nós e franziu o cenho.

- Ei, pessoal... Vocês perceberam que agora que nós estamos tão juntos a garrafa sozinha não vai dar certo? - Todos nós olhamos para ela e concordamos. Takuya, então, deu um sorriso e soltou uma exclamação.

- Ei, a gente não precisa realmente mudar de tática! Já que Izumi já desafiou Kouichi, então deixe Junpei perguntar algo para Kouji! - todos olharam felizes para ele, eu sendo a única exceção, se olhares matassem ele já teria virado pó.

- ótima idéia, Takuya! - Izumi exclamou alegre, voltando a se aconchegar em Junpei e deixando que ele fizesse a pergunta maldita.

- Kouji, verdade ou desafio? - ele me perguntou com uma expressão nêutra e eu analisei a situação. Verdade não era uma possibilidade, se ele resolvesse seguir a idéia da Izumi e me perguntasse de quem eu gostava, eu tinha _certeza_ que iria ter um treco, principalmente porque Kouichi estava me abraçando e me intoxicando com o seu perfume no momento... Realmente, minha única escolha era desafio.

- Desafio... - respondi com receio. Imediatamente me arrependi, com o sorriso sádico que Junpei me direcionou. Se aquela era exatamente a resposta que ele estava esperando, então provavelmente ele já tinha algo em mente. Acertei, porque Junpei não hesitou um segundo antes de declarar meu suplício.

- Eu desafio você a ir ao baile de inverno da escola amanhã... - eu franzi o cenho. Era verdade que eu era o único entre nós seis não queria ir ao baile, mas até aí ele pedir para eu ir como um desafio? Tinha algo errado nessa história, principalmente na maneira como ele deixou sua última palavra ficar suspensa no ar... - ...Vestido de mulher. - Junpei finalizou alguns segundos depois com um sorriso. Eu senti meu corpo enrijecer e olhei assombrado para ele, assombração que logo se tornou raiva.

- O quê?! Você está brincando comigo??? - exclamei, tentando me levantar do colo de meu irmão para colocar a cabeça de Junpei de volta no lugar com um sopapo. Kouichi deve ter percebido minhas intenções, porque ele me abraçou ainda mais forte e me forçou para baixo. Minha raiva se dissipou completamente quando eu sentei em algo entre suas pernas, e eu fiquei tão quente e vermelho que achei que fosse explodir. Ele também corou e se moveu rapidamente, de maneira que eu me sentasse em cima de suas pernas como antes.

- Não. Mas se você quiser, você pode escolher a verdade... - as palavras de Junpei quase não se processaram em minha mente, que estava ocupada com outra coisa. Será que Kouichi gostava da Izumi? Era uma possibilidade. Por isso ele quase passou mal, com medo de admitir na frente dela e do namorado. E por isso que a imagem dela com aquele mini biquini o fazia ficar tão... huh... - Kouji? Então?

- Tudo bem... - as palavras saíram da minha boca antes de eu pensar, na verdade eu nem estava pensando no momento. Meu sangue todo deixara meu cérebro para ir para outro lugar... E um pouco ficara no meu rosto também, que estava quente e provavelmente estava extremamente vermelho.

- Tudo bem o quê? O desafio? - perguntou Junpei com uma sobrancelha levantada. Limitei-me a concordar com a cabeça. Meu cérebro ainda estava com dificuldades em voltar a funcionar, principalmente com a respiração de Kouichi no meu ouvido, que, apesar de estar do mesmo ritmo que antes, só agora eu percebi que estava ofegante... Perdi completamente a noção de tempo e espaço, e o mundo a minha volta deixou de existir. Eu senti meu corpo inteiro esquentar vertiginosamente e meus olhos se desfocaram, e, por algum motivo estranho, eu não tinha forças para focá-los novamente. E o cheiro doce de Kouichi estava tão forte e intoxicante que estava me impedindo de respirar.

- Kouji? Você está bem? - escutei meu irmão perguntar com sua voz doce, mesmo que distante. Aquilo foi demais para mim. Senti um aperto no coração e meu corpo inteiro formigar. Meus olhos desfocaram de vez, e a última coisa que vi foi escuridão...

Assim que voltei à consciência, a primeira coisa que senti foi frio. Depois senti meu corpo inteiro doendo e meu rosto ardendo como brasa. Então senti algo gelado e molhado sendo passado no meu rosto, melhorando muito o meu estado. Poderia dar um beijo naquela alma bondosa que estava passando delicadamente aquele pano em meu rosto.

- Kouji? Está acordado? - escutei uma voz gentil e preocupada sussurrar. Eu sabia de quem era, mas não conseguia me lembrar. Eu tentei falar algo, mas minha garganta estava tão seca... Esforcei-me para tentar abrir os olhos e consegui, e quando eles finalmente focalizaram, vi meu irmão olhando para mim com preocupação. Tentei falar de novo, e tudo o que consegui exteriorizar foi uma tosse seca. Kouichi deu um pulo e correu para outro lugar, voltando em um segundo com um copo de água. Ele então me ajudou a me levantar, colocando um braço nas minhas costas e me apoiando. Seu braço estava quente, mas o ar frio que entrou embaixo das cobertas me fez tremer e eu fechei os olhos. Senti algo gelado sendo colocado em meus lábios e, assim que percebi ser a água que eu tanto desejava, eu a sorvi devagar, mas com vontade. Quando o copo estava vazio, Kouichi deitou de volta na cama o meu peso morto, e apesar de me faltar ânimo, eu voltei a abrir meus olhos com dificuldade. Ele parecia ainda mais preocupado que antes, então achei melhor falar algo para garantí-lo de que estava bem.

- O que aconteceu...? - minha voz saiu fraca e rouca, e eu tossi novamente. Mas que _ótimo_ trabalho, isso deve ter mostrado para Kouichi que eu estava pior, e não melhor do que me sentia.

- Você desmaiou no meu colo durante o jogo de Verdade ou Desafio. Estava queimando em febre... Por que não nos disse nada? Nós faríamos desafios mais leves para você. - Kouichi me disse com uma voz triste, novamente passando o pano em meu rosto. Eu não respondi, não tinha mais forças para isso e minha garganta queimava a cada palavra que eu dizia.Fechei os olhos e então, senti-me tremer novamente, e o pano em meu rosto parou. - Você está com frio? - limitei-me a concordar com a cabeça.

Kouichi tirou o pano do meu rosto de novo por alguns segundos, para logo depois colocá-lo parado em minha testa. Ele se afastou algum tempo e então voltou e colocou mais duas cobertas em cima de mim. Ainda estava frio, mas pelo menos estava bem mais suportável. Ele tirou o pano de minha testa e então senti um peso extra na cama, e ele tirou as cobertas de cima de mim. Tremi com o vento frio que invadiu e me obriguei a abrir os olhos. Estava muito escuro, provavelmente Kouichi tinha apagado a luz, mas assim que focalizei meus olhos vi meu irmão entrando debaixo das cobertas ao meu lado.

- O pessoal está dormindo aqui, porque nós estavamos preocupados com você, então não tem mais cobertas. Então eu vou colocar minhas cobertas sobre você e a gente dorme junto. - ele disse com sua voz gentil, e eu não estava nem com força e nem com vontade de comentar nada. Mas tinha que fazer uma pergunta.

- Onde estamos? - perguntei com a voz ainda rouca. Kouichi nos cobriu e se deitou.****

- No meu quarto. Não se preocupe, mamãe já avisou seus pais, e ela mesmo pediu para que eu dormisse com você caso você sentisse frio. Agora durma, você precisa de descanço. - isso dito, ele passou um braço por debaixo de meu pescoço e o outro ele colocou sobre minha barriga. Ele estava tão quentinho... Meio que por instinto, eu me aproximei dele o máximo que podia, tentando sugar um pouco do seu calor para mim. Ele me abraçou ainda mais forte e me deu um beijo na testa. - Eu o amo, meu irmãozinho... - Essas foram as últimas palavras que ouvi antes de me entregar para o sono, então a possibilidade de que fossem apenas parte de um sonho era grande. Mesmo assim, elas me deixaram muito feliz. Eu me sentia maravilhoso por dentro sabendo que Kouichi me amava, mesmo que somente como a um irmão.

--------------------

Acordei novamente com um raio de sol insistente em meu rosto. Demorei para organizar meus pensamentos, mas logo que o fiz percebi que estava muito melhor agora que na noite anterior. Meu corpo já não doía mais, e agora eu não estava mais com frio. Na verdade, eu estava encharcado em suor embaixo do monte de cobertas que Kouichi havia colocado em cima de mim. Em outro momento, eu teria saído de dentro daquele forno tão logo abrisse os olhos, mas não agora que ele estava me abraçando. Não, os momentos em que eu podia ficar entre os braços de meu amor secreto eram escassos e precisavam ser aproveitados...

Em minha posição, usando como travesseiro o braço de meu irmão, olhei para cima. Ele parecia um anjo dormindo, sua expressão tão pacífica, e aquele sorriso em seu rosto... Ficava feliz em saber que ele estava tendo um sonho bom. Porém, a testa dele também estava pingando suor, com certeza por causa daquelas cobertas. Soltando um suspiro quieto, eu voltei a fechar meus olhos e me aconcheguei mais entre os braços de Kouichi. Apesar do calor, ele ainda dormira comigo para me esquentar. Ele se preocupara mais com meu bem-estar que o dele. Por quê? Será que ele me amava tanto como seu irmãozinho? Ou será que ele me amava por outro motivo diferente...? Ai, não, eu não estava pensando essas besteiras de novo! O que havia de errado comigo, afinal? Era claro que ele não gostava de mim dessa forma, eu era seu irmão!

Nessa hora devo ter me mexido sem perceber, porque senti os braços de Kouichi me apertarem por um momento e no outro ele estava abrindo os olhos. Seus olhos ainda cheios de sono me olharam como se ainda estivessem em um mundo distante por um tempo, mas logo Kouichi piscou e eles focalizaram. Ele então sorriu um de seus lindos sorrisos para mim e ergueu sua mão, colocando-a em minha testa encharcada. Ele pareceu mais feliz ainda.

- Bom dia, irmãozinho! Veja que bom, você não está mais com febre! - ele exclamou ainda com a sua voz sonolenta, e o final foi distorcido por um bocejo.

Eu sorri a ele um de meus melhores e mais raros sorrisos, eu sabia que ele merecia, provavelmente ficara acordado a noite inteira cuidando daquela febre que havia piorado por minha única culpa. O brilho em seus olhos me respondeu que aquela era a melhor recompensa que ele poderia ter recebido, mas eu resolvi deixar as minhas fantasias de lado, por mais que gostasse de mim, ele nunca ficaria tão feliz assim por ver meu sorriso. Já eu... Eu derreteria por um sorriso de Kouichi, mas eu iria preferir me atirar de uma ponte antes de adimitir isso em voz alta. Ele me descontrolava tanto que me sentia abobado apenas com meus pensamentos quando estava ao seu lado. Acho que estou ficando louco...

Naquele momento, então, escutamos alguém bater na porta. Kouichi convidou a pessoa a entrar e no instante seguinte a cabeça de Izumi se espichou por de trás da porta que se entreabriu.

- Bom dia. - disse ela em voz baixa, voltando a falar antes mesmo que pudéssemos responder. - Kouji, você está melhor? - a pergunta dela, apesar de justificada, foi tão repentina que me deixou meio que em choque, e foi Kouichi quem respondeu por mim.

- Sim, ele está bem agora. Não está mais com febre. - meu irmão disse com um de seus sorrisos gentis, e Izumi sorriu como resposta.

- ótimo! Então desçam vocês dois, a Sra. Kimura já está quase terminando de preparar o café da manhã. E Kouji, eu quero começar a arrumá-lo logo para o baile de hoje, então você vai para casa comigo agora. Eu tenho um vestido em casa que vai servir e com certeza ficar lindo em você! - ela disse dando uma piscadela e saindo do quarto imediatamente. Eu gemi e me encolhi na cama quente, instigando uma risada de Kouichi que ele tentou sem resultados abafar com a mão. Peguei o travesseiro dele e joguei em sua cabeça.

- Não ria de minha desgraça, Kouichi! - eu disse com um tom de falsa reprovação, o que o fez rir mais alto. Eu fiz um som de indignação em minha garganta e levantei da cama. Ele seguiu meu exemplo e, após nos trocarmos, logo estávamos a caminho da cozinha, onde meus amigos se demonstraram preocupados e culpados pela minha repentina febre. Fora isso, aquela foi uma manhã boa, mas não tão boa seria aquela noite... Provavelmente seria horrível e, se eu não queria ir àquela porcaria de baile antes, agora era certeza de que eu repugnava apenas pensar sobre ele.


	2. O Baile

**_Título:_** _Verdade ou Desafio!_ (2/2)  
**_Autora:_** Berta Prugger  
**_Casais:_** Kouichi/Kouji; Izumi/Junpei em segundo plano.  
**_Classificação:_** 13 anos  
**_Resumo:_** Como aquele era o 1º, seria um baile muito especial na vida de Kouji, se não fosse o estúpido desafio de Junpei... Seria...? **_  
Retratação:_** Digimon Frontier não é meu!!! Escrevo apenas para me divertir, não ganho nada com minhas histórias... Por favor não me processem, eu não tenho nada!  
**_Avisos:_** **ESSE**** FIC É KOUICHIxKOUJI!!! ISSO SIGNIFICA, NÃO Só ELE É YAOI, MAS TAMBÉM INCESTO ENTRE GÊMEOS!!! SE VOCÊ TEM ALGO CONTRA POR FAVOR NÃO LEIA!!! Todos estão avisados! **Fora isso, nenhum outro aviso. Essa fic continua PG-13, então não há cenas de sexo e nem palavras vulgares, não se preocupem! =)

**_Notas da Autora:_** Oi de novo! Se você está lendo essa nota, muito obrigado por ter considerado o meu fic a ponto de querer ler o segundo capítulo!! =D   
Eu vou passar direto para a noite do baile, tentei mas não consegui escrever a parte em que Izumi veste o Kouji... bem, mas imaginem ele com um daqueles vestidos fechados, e com saias bem grandes e rodadas, até os tornozelos. Eu não sou muito boa em descrever roupas, e sei o quanto é ruim para algumas pessoas tentar visualizar uma descrição assim, então imaginem a roupa que vocês mais gostarem para cada personagem! =D

----

Enquanto meus amigos se divertiam no baile, eu fiquei sentado em uma cadeira no canto, amaldiçoando Junpei à morte pelo desafio, amaldiçoando Takuya mais ainda por ter me convencido a jogar aquela porcaria de jogo infantil, e recusando categoricamente qualquer garoto que me convidasse para dançar.

Olhando com raiva para Junpei, que parecia nos céus dançando com Izumi, quase não percebi uma figura se aproximando perigosamente de mim. Quando percebi que era outro garoto, provavelmente ali para me pedir uma dança já que essa música já estava quase no fim, toda a raiva daquela noite ferveu dentro de mim, eu fechei meus olhos e me preparei para dar **o** fora no condenado que aparecesse na minha frente. Qual não foi o meu choque quando eu voltei a abrir os olhos e me deparei com Kouichi em pé na minha frente. Ele estava tão... Tão _lindo_ com aquela roupa formal que o meu coração parou de bater e a minha respiração ficou presa na garganta. Ele então me ofereceu um sorriso e meu cérebro quase entrou em curto, mas eu usei toda a minha força de vontade para obrigá-lo a funcionar novamente, e obriguei minha boca a abrir para falar alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, para que ele não pensasse que havia algo errado comigo, além daquela roupa ridícula. Porém, Kouichi foi mais veloz e falou primeiro.

- A senhorita poderia me conceder o prazer dessa dança? - nada **no mundo** poderia ter me preparado para estas palavras vindas dele. Então eu fiquei ali, parado, olhando para o meu irmão com a boca aberta e, provavelmente, todo o meu choque traduzido em meus olhos. Ele estava brincando comigo ou algo assim? Ele parecia tão sério, com aquele sorriso e a mão estendida...

Demorou, mas eu finalmente me lembrei que Kouichi ainda não havia me visto já vestido naquela noite... Eu devo admitir que tanto eu quanto meu irmão possuímos uma aparência bastante feminina, eu mais do que ele por causa do corte de cabelo. E também, Izumi havia se dedicado e feito um trabalho perfeito com a minha "caracterização" para a noite, e eu ainda estava cheio de maquiagem no rosto... Com certeza, Kouichi não tinha como me reconhecer.

Eu olhei para a mão que ele me oferecia e rapidamente considerei minhas possibilidades. Primeira: recusar a dança. Imediatamente descartada, a última coisa que eu queria era ferir seu orgulho. Segunda: contar a verdade. Ele participou do jogo idiota afinal, ele entenderia. Porém, por algum motivo aquela opção não me era apelativa... Terceira opção: fingir que eu era realmente uma menina e aceitar a dança. Àquele pensamento, senti um calafrio passar pelo meu corpo. Aquele era o meu sonho proibido, dançar nas nuvens com meu anjo, ser envolvido pelos braços de Kouichi e me permitir derreter neles sem medo de ser rejeitado... Meu corpo esquentava com esse prospecto. Mas eu não podia aceitar. Ele era meu irmão, caramba, e gêmeo ainda por cima! Uma hora ele acabaria descobrindo quem eu realmente era, e eu tinha medo da reação dele quando ele descobrisse. E se ele nunca mais falasse comigo? Eu acho que me mataria...

Porém, esses pensamentos depressivos e quaisquer outros desapareceram de minha mente quando a música de repente parou de tocar. Eu voltei a focalizar minha atenção em Kouichi, e ele estava com um sorriso forçado no rosto, provavelmente se achando um idiota por ficar em pé na minha frente por tanto tempo. Então eu vi, tristeza e rejeição cruzaram seus olhos por alguns segundos e ele começou a recolher sua mão. Eu me senti um monstro e, antes que pudesse pensar, eu me levantei de um pulo e peguei sua mão. Eu o assustei e ele olhou surpreso para mim, e eu sorri um sorriso nervoso, sem falar nada com medo de que ele reconhecesse minha voz. Então seus olhos brilharam e ele sorriu para mim. Eu me senti o centro do universo com aquele sorriso e poderia ter me derretido naquele momento. Porém, esse sentimento quente e aconchegante durou poucos segundos, porque logo percebi a grande besteira que eu havia feito. Eu dançaria dessa vez com ele, mas teria muita sorte se ele voltasse a falar comigo depois disso. E o pior, ele parecia realmente apaixonado por minha imagem falsa, e eu iria me sentir um lixo se o magoa-se por aquela besteira.

Logo que chegamos à pista de dança, a nova música já havia começado. Nós paramos e ele virou de frente para mim, delicadamente colocando sua mão direita em minha cintura e entrelaçando os dedos da esquerda com a minha. Eu coloquei a mão esquerda em seu pescoço e então, ele começou a guiar a dança. Nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida... No começo, nós estavamos bem afastados um do outro, mas de alguma maneira acabamos ficando tão próximos a ponto de quase nos abraçarmos. Alí era o paraíso, envolvido nos braços de Kouichi, sentindo o calor que emanava de seu corpo e sentindo o perfume que ele tanto gostava misturado com seu cheiro único. Aquele cheiro era como uma droga, me deixando tonto e nas alturas, totalmente alheio a tudo à minha volta.

Quando me dei por mim, a música já havia trocado, e nós não estávamos mais dançando como antes. Kouichi tinha suas duas mãos na minha cintura e eu, praticamente derretido em cima dele, estava abraçando seu pescoço desajeitadamente, com a cabeça inclinada em seu ombro e os olhos fechados. Eu os abri e levantei a cabeça, afastando-me um pouco para poder olhar seu rosto. Ele estava me olhando com fascinação, seus olhos um pouco desfocados e seus lábios entreabertos. Tomei uma respiração profunda, de repente precisando de ar, e ele fez o mesmo, e eu o achei ainda mais lindo e sedutor que antes... Novamente agi sem pensar, e movi minha cabeça para frente, capturando seus lábios com os meus. Ele ficou tenso por um segundo, mas logo relaxou, e me beijou de volta. Eu sabia que aquilo poderia deixar minha situação ainda pior, mas naquele momento eu não estava pensando claramente. Eu o beijei com a mesma necessidade que um homem há semanas no deserto toma um gole de água gelada, e surpreendentemente ele me beijou de volta do mesmo jeito. Talvez por que nós fossemos gêmeos? Esse pensamento não fazia sentido algum, mas quando cruzou minha mente, fez com que eu caísse de cabeça de volta à realidade. O que eu estava fazendo? Ele era meu irmão! Mas uma parte de mim estava mandando esse fato para o inferno, e eu continuei a beijá-lo até que o desejo por ar foi mais forte. Nós nos separamos e abrimos os olhos.

Kouichi sorriu um de seus sorrisos brilhantes, mas o meu sorriso era fraco, e de repente eu me senti doente e fraco, com vontade de cair no chão e de chorar até morrer. O que eu tinha feito? Eu abaixei minha cabeça e apoiei minha testa em seu ombro, desviando o olhar para que ele não percebesse minha tristeza. Porém, Kouichi era mais esperto que isso.

- V... Você está bem? - ele perguntou preocupado, abraçando-me mais forte. Então senti uma de suas mãos subir pelas minhas costas até minha cabeça, acariciando meus cabelos. A vontade de chorar era tanta que eu não consegui mais segurar as lágrimas que agora escorriam pelo meu rosto silenciosamente. Como se sentindo o porquê de minha tristeza, ele tentou me consolar.

- Não fique triste... Eu não estou bravo com você por causa do beijo... - Ah, tá bom... Se ao menos ele soubesse quem eu realmente era... Provavelmente ele iria me bater até não poder mais quando descobrisse tudo, ou então simplesmente iria virar as costas e nunca mais olhar para mim. Não sei o porquê, mas eu preferia que ele me batesse. De preferência, até a morte. Eu tremi com esse pensamento, e ele parou de valsar, abraçando-me ainda mais forte.

- Eu estou falando sério. Eu não estou bravo com você. Na verdade, eu queria esse beijo tanto quanto você... Kouji. - Agora, isso realmente chamou a minha atenção. Eu ergui a cabeça bruscamente, ainda sem olhar para ele, e meu corpo enrijeceu. Ele riu baixinho em meu ouvido, e voltou a sussurrar. - Achou mesmo que iria me enganar com essa roupa e maquiagem, Kouji? Não seja bobo... Mesmo que eu não reparasse tanto em você, desde pequeno eu olho para o seu corpo todos os dias no espelho. Ou se esqueceu que somos idênticos?

Sinceramente, naquele momento eu não tinha a _mínima_ idéia do que fazer. Eu simplesmente fiquei parado, olhando para um ponto fixo à minha frente, sem saber se fugia correndo ou se o abraçava, se o batia ou se o beijava... Kouichi tomou a decisão por mim, e logo eu senti os lábios dele nos meus novamente. No inicio não respondi, ainda batalhando contra os meus princípios, mas logo joguei tudo para o alto e o beijei de volta. Novamente me senti no céu, mas dessa vez não me senti culpado porque Kouichi já sabia quem eu realmente era. Quando nos separamos novamente, ele levantou sua mão até meu rosto e o acariciou, sorrindo. Dessa vez eu sorri de volta, feliz, apesar de meu interior ainda estar em conflito. Eu já sabia que o amava há muito tempo, então acho que já estava mais do que preparado para admitir esse amor exteriormente.

- Vamos dançar? - ele perguntou com sua voz alegre, oferecendo sua mão novamente. Dessa vez eu não hesitei, e nós voltamos à posição da dança, com meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e os seus, em volta de minha cintura. Então voltamos a valsar, aproveitando um o calor do outro e escutando nossas respirações.

Tudo estava perfeito, mas finalmente eu me lembrei de algo... Nós estavamos longe de estar sozinhos! De repente me senti feliz por estar vestido de mulher, desse jeito eu e Kouichi atraímos quase que nenhuma atenção para nós com o nosso beijo. Eu olhei entre as pessoas ao nosso redor, procurando pelo pessoal. Não demorei para encontrar Izumi e Junpei, os dois estavam dançando não muito longe de nós, completamente alheios ao mundo à sua volta. Voltando meu olhar para as cadeiras, eu vi Takuya e Tomoki sentados, tão absortos em sua conversa que também pareciam estar em seu mundo particular. Senti-me aliviado ao saber que pelo jeito nós ainda não havíamos sido descobertos, nem ao menos sabia qual seria minha verdadeira relação com Kouichi daqui em diante. Será que ele me aceitaria como namorado...?

- Kouji? - eu escutei ele sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- Hmm? - respondi, fechando os meus olhos e aspirando o perfume intoxicante de Kouichi.

- Você estava olhando para Takuya e Tomoki? - ele perguntou em um sussurro com uma voz divertida, e eu fiquei curioso com seu tom.

- Sim, por quê? - minha curiosidade transparecia em minha voz, e Kouichi riu.

- Você não percebeu que os dois estão... _mais próximos_ ultimamente? - ao escutar essa frase, eu ri também. Realmente, eu percebi que os dois estavam se apaixonando desde o começo do ano passado.

- Verdade... Você acha que deveríamos fazer algo? - eu perguntei, divertido com a idéia de tentar juntar os dois. Kouichi me abraçou mais forte.

- Claro! - disse ele com uma voz excitada. - Assim todos os digiescolhidos namoram entre si! - eu parei de dançar nesse ponto, fazendo-o parar também. Então me afastei, olhando para seu rosto.

- Kouichi... Isso é um pedido de namoro? - ele pareceu ficar nervoso com o meu tom sério. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e ele abaixou a cabeça.

- É...? - ele disse receoso, então começou a morder o lábio inferior. Estava tão fofinho daquele jeito, que eu tive vontade de abraçá-lo e apertá-lo. E assim o fiz.

- Então eu aceito. - eu disse com um sorriso, e num segundo ele estava me abraçando mais forte do que eu abraçava ele, quase espremendo o ar para fora dos meus pulmões. Mas quem estava reclamando? Nunca me senti tão bem.

- Que ótimo, Kouji! Eu amo você! - disse ele feliz. Eu sorri.

- Eu também amo você, Kouichi. - eu respondi apertando-o pela última vez, então o soltei, e logo ele fez o mesmo.

O resto da noite passou sem muitos incidentes. Kouichi e eu voltamos para as cadeiras e não dançamos mais aquela noite, mas ficamos em um local mais escondido, abraçados, observando silenciosamente nossos amigos. No fim, nem precisaríamos tentar juntar Tomoki e Takuya, pois Takuya, que sem dúvidas havia descoberto esse amor há pouco tempo, tomou a iniciativa e se declarou a Tomoki. Pelo menos é isso que eu acho... O fato é que antes do final da noite os dois já estavam se abraçando, felizes, depois de se beijarem também. Quanto à Izumi e Junpei, eles aproveitaram o baile ao máximo e dançaram todas as músicas que foram tocadas. Se bem que, depois do olhar e sorriso que Izumi lançou a mim e meu irmão ao final do baile, eu realmente fiquei em dúvidas se ela estava tão alienada ao mundo quanto parecia...

**FIM**

------------

_Cena extra:_

Um mês depois...

Eu e Kouichi estávamos namorando, mas ainda não tínhamos contado nada a ninguém, ainda não estávamos preparados para enfrentar nossos pais. Eu já tinha considerado contar para nossos amigos, mas ele ainda estava receoso, com medo que fossemos rejeitados. Porém, eu tinha quase certeza que Izumi sabia de tudo, pelos olhares e sorrisos que ela nos direcionava sempre que estávamos juntos, e principalmente quando mostrávamos nossa afeição secretamente.

Takuya e Tomoki também estavam namorando, mas eles não tiveram muitas dificuldades em se confessar já que todos já sabiam há tempos que eu e Kouichi éramos bissexuais, então não tinham preconceitos quanto a isso. Izumi parecia empolgada com os dois, e Junpei se mostrava feliz por eles terem encontrado a felicidade que ele encontrara em Izumi muito antes. A coisa engraçada foi que, quando eles admitiram estar namorando, Izumi ficou olhando para mim e meu irmão como se esperando algo... Eu tinha _certeza_ que ela sabia alguma coisa...

Novamente o pessoal resolveu jogar verdade ou desafio. Eu me sentei na rodinha junto com eles, mas eu deixei claro que não jogaria. Kouichi, porém, aceitou jogar. Foi então que ele recebeu uma proposta em nada apelativa a ele de Izumi durante o jogo...

- Kouichi? Verdade ou desafio!?

- Desafio...?

- Eu desafio você a dar um beijo em Kouji. De língua! - exclamou Izumi, olhando desafiadora para meu irmão. Ele olhou para ela de olhos arregalados, assim como os nossos três outros amigos. Eu apenas tentei segurar a risada. Eu avisei para ele não jogar...

- Hmm... Posso ficar com a verdade?

- Claro! Por quem você está apaixonado? - Kouichi ficou vermelho e abaixou a cabeça. Eu não agüentei mais e caí no chão, rindo. Eu sabia que ela sabia de tudo! Mas também, nós dois não fomos exatamente discretos no baile naquela noite...

Assim que me recuperei da risada, olhei para o lado e vi que Kouichi ainda não tinha recuperado da timidez repentina. Com uma coragem de momento, eu fui até ele e levantei sua cabeça, beijando-o nos lábios. Ele me olhou chocado e eu sorri, então relaxamos um pouco e continuamos com o desafio ousado de nossa amiga. Tinha consciência de que os outros garotos estavam nos olhando completamente chocados, e de que Izumi estava olhando para nós com uma expressão meio fascinada, meio feliz, com um enorme sorriso ameaçando partir seu rosto ao meio. Aquela provavelmente seria uma longa noite tentando explicar nosso caso para os nossos amigos, mas tudo bem, essa hora um dia chegaria... Ao menos estávamos dormindo na casa de Izumi desta vez, e não na minha ou de Kouichi, no momento não quero nem imaginar o que os nossos pais fariam se nos vissem desse jeito...


End file.
